


Rosh Hashanah

by enkelimagnus



Series: Jewish Life of Simon and Maia [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Maia Roberts, Blood Challah, F/M, Fluff, High Holidays, I went freeform on the blood challah part, Judaism, Rosh Hashanah, Simon's Jewish Roots in Full Display, Softness, happiness, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: A soft peek into Maia and Simon's celebration of Rosh Hashanah.





	Rosh Hashanah

It was a few minutes before 7pm, on the first night of Rosh Hashanah. 

Maia Roberts stood in the kitchen of the apartment her and her boyfriend Simon Lewis had been sharing for the last two years. In front of her were the candles she was supposed to lit. The candle was small, floating on the surface of a cup full of oil. The cup was made of red and orange glass. 

It was a Lewis family heirloom - Simon had told her the first year they’d done it together.It was quite beautiful, with the gold accents encasing the diamon-shaped pieces of glass. She recited the blessing under her breath and lit the two little candles. 

“Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-hei-nu me-lech ha-olam asher ki-deshanu be-mitzvo-tav ve-tzvi-vanu le-hadlik nershel Yom Hazikaron.” She recited. 

Blessed are You, L-rd our G‑d, King of the universe, who has sanctified us with His commandments and has commanded us to light the candle of the Day of Remembrance. 

Simon came into the kitchen soon after, as she was taking the kippah off her head and reaching for the bottle of wine in the fridge. 

“Let me help.” He said softly, and reached for the challah. They’d managed, somehow, to come up with a recipe that Simon could eat. The dough had blood in it, and since it was Rosh Hashanah, apples, raisins, and a honey glaze. It was quite good. 

They’d both gone to the synagogue that morning, for the shofar and the prayers, and Maia felt calmer on this day that she’d felt in many others. It was the kind of day where she thought back to her old life, and how it had changed for the better. 

She was happy now. She was the Alpha of the New York Pack, after Luke had decided to let go of the position and offer it to anyone who wanted. She’d fought Russel, and all of those who’d opposed her, until she’d been bloody and victorious. She remembered Simon’s worry, and the emergency trip to Magnus’ loft. 

She had a wonderful boyfriend, a man unlike any she’d ever been with. Simon was sweet, kind and udnerstanding. He was the softness Maia craved to have in her life, and bubbly goodness that she’d missed dearly. She smiled more lately. 

Maia looked over at Simon, watching him put all the food on the tray, to carry it to the living room table. Challah, apples, honey, pomegranates. The head of a fish too, to remind them of their wish to be the head and not the tail. There was tzimmes too. A feast of sweet foods; to make the next year just as sweet. 

Simon carried the tray back to the table, humming happily. The first year he’d done Rosh Hashanah without his mother and sister had been terrible, but he’d still had Maia by his side. She was his family now, and he was incredibly grateful for it. 

Maia joined him on the couch and took his hand, smiling softly. She poured the wine for the Kiddush, and grabbed the honey and the bread. 

“Before we say anything,” Simon started, squeezing her hand to grab her attention. Maia turned back to him. “I want to say something.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“This is a New Year that’s starting. A year that will be full of so many beautiful things, and so many hardships,” he licked his lips and looked into Maia’s eyes. She looked back with a softness that made his heart skip a beat. “No matter what happens, or who comes to our lives, we will be here in a year, stronger than ever, and together still. I love you, Maia Roberts, and with your presence, my year will be sweeter than it could ever be without.” 

Maia often felt like crying when Simon said things like these to her. It had been two years, and yet, the decade before had left her so starved and so bitter than every drop of love felt like a tidal wave. 

“I love you too.” She replied, and leaned in to press a soft, tender kiss to his lips. Before they could get distracted though, they went back to their food, to the blessings, and the happiness that came with a new year. 

Maia shared Simon’s feeling. No matter what, them, vampire and werewolf, Simon and Maia, Daylighter and Alpha, would have the best year of their lives. 

L’Shana Tovah.


End file.
